1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to shooting targets, and, in particular, to realistic training targets to help with improving marksmanship.
2. Related Art
Shooting targets developed in the past have generally been two-dimensional targets. A problem with two-dimensional shooting targets is that they do not sufficiently simulate a life-like, three-dimensional target situation. Another problem with shooting targets in the past is that when they are hit with projectiles, the shooting targets do not simulate the response of a life-like shooting target. These problems make it more difficult to improve markmanship when practicing with shooting targets. The more realistic the target is, the better training a shooter can have.